Overly Protective
by Tabuu99
Summary: A mother's love almost ruins her daughter's Love life.


Tabuu: Another Minecraft story.

Twilight: He only owns his OC's and most of the times, the plots.

Tabuu: Yami in this story will be 19 years old and Yoru will be 18 years old.

Twilight: Yoru is NOT, mine but a really good friend of mine of Tabuu. You know who you are,

Tabuu: Not from the same person, but some Elements are from another's story.

_Here is a little more on Yoru, incase you Don't know her:_

Name: Yoru

Clothing: white jacket, white enderman hat with blue eyes, white skirt, light gray thigh high boots, and a gray t-shirt.

Eye color: sky blue.

Hair color: silver

Hair style: Normal if nothing is put (and right here for yoru)

Breast size: A-cup

Skin: Slightly pale.

Height: 5ft 6in. (not tall like most endergirls)

Yoru's mother:

Name: Miharu

height: 6ft. 5 in.

gender: female (duh)

hair color: violet.

eye color: magenta.

skin: Caucasian, but rather pale.

clothing: is commonly scene wearing a black dress with dark violet flower patterns on it and very dark purple high heels.

Personality:

she won't be happy about it but I'll tell you. (this part right here for yoru's mother)

age: 37.

And for those who know Where I got them from, he mother will actually be nice to Yoru.

_Yami's POV_

"Jeez!" I said. Had just finished training and as soon as I walked out of the training room, I almost bumped into someone.

"Hey Watch…." I stopped when I saw who it was.

"Yoru? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the End Castle, training for the Monster Games coming up?"

She looked away before saying, "I….well, I just wanted to visit you Yami. I-Is that…o-ok?"

"She's so shy, I love that in girls." I thought in my head.

Call it what you want, a fetish what ever. I have a strange attraction to shy girls. Not only that, but ones who are quite….mostly and ones with _"an interesting hair color"._ Yoru, my very good friend since birth, fits all of those categories. I am the kind of guy who could care less about looks and breasts. Personally, I like breasts that I can fit into my hands and/or mouth. Yoru's breasts just so happen to be like that. With all these things put into one, plus her being really, cute….She would be perfect for me. I never told her because, I….well she is really shy and even though we are really good friends, I am afraid if I told her, she would never speak to me again.

I smiled and said "No it's fine. I'm glad you came here."

She turned back and said "I…..am not participating in the Monster Games….."

"W-What?!" I said in surprise. at least one Prince or Princess from each Mob Group, minus some, have to participate in the games.

"….W-Well y-you know E-Endy?" she ask shyly.

"Kind of. Why do you…" I stopped when it hit me.

"…..S-She will….be entering for….t-the End Princess." she said shyly.

"Cool!" I said, amazed.

"Y-You don't mind….me not fighting?!" she asked, slightly surprised.

Being honest when I say, I really wanted to see her fight, but also, at the same time, was worried she might get hurt.

"I don't mind at all Yoru. I am actually happy you won't be fighting."

"R-Really!?" she said in surprise.

"Really. I….would hate to see you get hurt." I said honestly.

She wrapped my arms around my neck and hugged me tightly.

"T-Thank you!" she almost yelled.

I warped my arms around Yoru and returned the hug. "Your….so soft." I thought.

_Yoru's POV_

"He was….no, is always so warm." I thought as I walked back to my room. After my meeting with Yami I had not to long ago, I knew that I have fallen in love with him. I tried hard to get some of the other human, both Cubed ones and the very rare normal humans to fall in love with me, but…..it almost _never_ worked out. They just run at the site of me. I think it's because I a caught of the 1st and most powerful mob in Minecraftia, the EnderDragon. The very few who don't run, either do run or even try to kill me when I tell them I am an Endergirl. Only 3 so far have actually given me a chance but 2 of them were Princes, one was Rot, Prince of the Zombies and the other was Kin, Prince of the Zombie PigMan. The other was a normal, not cubed human.

Both Princes smelled, Rot smelled more badly then Kin. I didn't nike Rot at all, mostly because he was a smell Prince. Kin just…..wanted me for sex. As for the human, he also just wanted me fore sex and…..almost raped me to do so. Luckily, my mother, Miharu, came right before he could rape me. No one will love me for who I am. I'm…..not even sure if Yami will.

"I wonder if anyone has fallen for him before?" I ask myself as I walked inside my room. It wasn't big or fancy. Actually, it was pretty normal, just the way I like it. I am really shy around new people and even after a long time has passed, I would still be shy. I guess you could say the same about Yami, but he was different some how. When I 1st met him, when I was about 8, he was 9, I was just as shy about him as I was to everyone else. But, I came to look him sooner then the rest, even Cupa, my 1st friend. It took me 6 moths for me to start trusting Cupa but for Yami, it took 2 months. I don;t know why, but, I just felt like I could trust him after that time has passed.

I sat on my bed, holding my Creeper plush my mom made for me when I was 2 years old. It has helped me out so much in my life, made me feel better when ever something bad happened. When I showed Cupa when I was 10, 2 years after we became friends, she laughed at me. I felt insulted and lost some trust in her, even after she said it was fine. So, I never showed Yami this because of Cupa.

"How would he react?" I asked my self. Then a thought came to mind. He would laugh at me, he would hurt me. He is the Prince of Darkness after all. But then another thought came to mind, Yami's not like that. He's so kind and caring and….hot. I blushed when that thought came to mind.

Yami once told me that he plans on using Darkness for good, not evil like everyone else thinks of it. After he told me this I read a little into it and found out that there were very few rulers of Darkness that used it for evil. The rest, unlike the ones who were evil, actually cared about the balance and wanted to see it was as perfect as can be. Yami was like….a one-winged angel.

I sat in my room for hours, just thinking about Yami, when the door to my room opened. I looked over to it and saw it was my mom.

"Mommy!" I said happily.

She came over to me and I hugged her tightly

"Hey, my dear." she said softly.

_(you were given a description of both of them in the beginning if you want to know what they look like, go there)_

"What are you doing here Mommy?" I asked as I let her go and we both sat on my bed.

"Well, its about Yami" she said, with worry.

"W-What do you mean?" I asked as I felt tears were about to form.

"I don't think you should hang out with him any more." she said.

"WHY!?" I asked yelling as I began to cry.

"I think he'll try to hurt you when he gets the chance." she said, trying to make me happy.

I have one of those mothers that don't hate me but also love me a little too much. I could understand why she would think that after my previous "dates" and "boyfriends".

"Y-Yami isn't like that! He would never hurt me! Or anyone ore that manner!" I yelled as I began to cry harder.

"Yoru, he is a Darkness…." I didn't let her finish before I yelled "WHY!? Why does everyone look down on Darkness?! Not all Darkness is evil!"

"Yoru….you don't under…." I interrupted her again by yelling "NO, MOM! you…..don't understand! Yami's very sweet and kind and caring, a lot like Cupa! YOU…would know that, if you were around more!"

"Yoru I'm sorry but I'm, really busy." she said softly, not a hint of anger in her voice.

"WHY! WHY DO YOU HATE YAMI!" I yelled then, teleported away with my Creeper plush in my hands.

There is a bar that the fathers, kings you could say, made for the us Princesses & Princes. We gathered there once a week, or more if there was an emergency. I teleported there, into one of the bar stools and began to cry my eyes out, not caring what other Princesses or Princes were there.

"Yoru, are you ok?" I heard Cupa's voice.

I stopped crying for a bit to look around and see she and Endy were there.

"Are you ok sis?" Endy asked.

"NO! I'm not!" I yelled then continued to cry my eyes out. Endy took my Creeper plush out from under me and set it on the bar table.

"Tell us what happened, Yoru." Cupa said.

I cried and they tried to comfort me. I slowly calmed down and once I did, I began to tell them what happened. I didn't hear much of the door open behind us but I think Cupa & Endy did… But after I began to tell them what happened, I could just feel myself about to burst into tears.

_Yami's POV_

As we made out way through the long tunnel that led to the Underground bar, Rot said "I just can't believe that Cupa kissed me."

"Well hey" I said "You might smell but there are some girls willing to overlook that."

"You mean like Endy and Kin?" Rot asked.

"Sort of. You both do smell badly, but there are girls willing to overlook that." I said.

"Hey, I don't smell that bad." Kin said.

We finally got to the door to the bar bur heard crying on the other side of the door.

"What's that?" Kin asked.

"_Who's_ that, is more like it." I said.

We slowly opened the door and saw Cupa, Endy and….Yoru. Yoru was the one crying. As much as I wanted to go see if she was alright, I was held back by looks from Cupa & Endy as well as both Kin & Rot held me back.

"My mommy said….*sniffle* I shouldn't hang out with Yami anymore!" Yoru cried out loud.

My heart almost broke when I heard this.

"W-Why?" I asked my self quietly.

"How come?" Cupa asked.

"She thinks he would try to hurt me!" Yoru cried.

"I don't know Yami that well but he doesn't look like the type of guy to do that." Endy said.

"I know that….I just….my mother is like everyone else." she said softly, then, slowly began to stop crying.

"What do you mean, "she's like everyone else" ? " Cupa asked.

"She thinks Darkness, and anything tied to it is evil…." Yoru said softly.

I then froze. I wanted to hear more.

Endy must have had the same kinda thought because she asked "What do you think about Darkness?"

"Well….ummm…." she said in her normal, shy self.

"Well, I really didn't know much about Light, Twilight & Darkness. Before meeting, "him", I just thought each thing was what they were." Yoru said.

"What do you mean by that?" Cupa asked.

"Well…..I thought Light was good, Darkness evil and Twilight mixed with both."

"And how about now?" Endy asked.

"Not everything, Darkness and/or Light is evil or good."

"Why did you care so much when your mothers said you couldn't see Yami anymore?" Endy asked, smiling slightly at me.

"Well…..do you really want to know?" she asked both of them.

Yoru finally pulled her head up from the table and when she did, both Cupa & Endy nodded "yes".

Yoru took a deeb breath before saying, shyly "I….really…..I….have fallen in love….with…..Yami."

There was a silence in the room. Everyone, even Rot & Kin, were surprised to here this.

"W-Well?" Yoru shyly asked/said to Cupa and Endy.

"Why haven't you said anything to him then?" Cupa asked.

"W-Well, I…don't know if he feels the same….and…..how he would react to this Creeper plush…." she said sadly.

Cupa then picked up something in front of Yoru and it was….a Creeper plush.

"I think it's cute. What about you Endy?"

"I think that also." she replied.

Cupa then tossed it to/at me and said, when I caught it "What about you Yami, what do you think?"

I froze there and I think Yoru did the same thing.

_Yoru's POV_

"Oh no….." I said softly.

I turned around and saw that Rot, Kin and Yami were there.

I blushed deep red and used my jacket to hid my face.

"I….am…sorry Yami…." I said shyly, and tears began to form in my eyes again.

I heard footsteps coming towards me, then Yami saying "Hmmm, it looks really cute. Where can I get one Yoru?"

The tears stopped and I froze. I slowly looked up at him and said, shaking a bit "…Y-You….d-don'y m-mind me having that?"

He put the plush on the table behind me. He then gently, and slowly, grabbed my hands.

"I don't mind at all, my sweet Princess." Yami said in a way that made me blush.

He then let me go and said, "Yoru, truth is…." he inched closer to my face.

Before I could ask what he was going to do, he put one of his hands on the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss.

My eyes widen.

"H-He's…..kissing me….." I thought. The kiss went on for half a minute before he pulled away. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and kept him in the kiss. I then, eagerly, licked his lips, asking for entrance into his mouth. For a few seconds, he didn't do anything, but eventually opened up to me and out tongues began to fight.

He, won (don't know if it was good or bad) and he explored my entire mouth and I couldn't help it but moan into the kiss because of the feeling.

After a minute or two, we had to pull apart for air. I blushed a really dark shade of red when I saw a string of saliva was connecting out mouths. He smiled ever so slightly, and kissed/licked it away. Either way, I moans at the touch of him on my skin.

"Yami….." I moaned as he began to kiss my neck. I didn't even care if people were watching.

Cupa giggled then said "Ok you two, save it for the bed room."

Yami stopped and I whimpered a bit.

"Yoru….I love you as well, my Princess."

I blushed deeply and tried to cover my face but Yami stopped me and said "Especially when you blush."

I giggled.

"T-Thank you Yami. But, my mom….." I said, slightly sadly.

"Don't worry, I have a plan." he said with a smile.

I was so happy to finally find someone I love! Yami….my best friend, is now my boyfriend. I have never been so happy in my entire life, and I had a feeling it is only going to get better. A month or 2 later, have passed since then. The Monster Games were over now, Yami won and we were both happy. The "Plan" he told me about worked perfect, he told his mother & father about us then, both confronter my mommy and daddy about it. My daddy was slightly angry with mommy telling me I couldn't see Yami, especially after I told him that I have love Yami for a long time.

But….there was another thing. Very slowly, I wanted more & more of Yami.

_Yoru's POV_

"Yami, can I…..s-sleep with you tonight?" I asked as we walked around in "his" castle.

"Why do you want to sleep with me?" he asked.

Even though we were together, and he made me….slightly less shy, I was still very, very, VERY shy.

"W-Well, I ummm….I…..I….." I stuttered to think of a reason and he chuckled at me before saying "It's fine with me Yoru, you just have to go home, get what you need and come back. Right?"

I nodded my head and said "Be right back, my Prince."

He kissed my lips quickly and said, before I teleported to me room "Ok, my sweet Princess."

When I got to my room, I dug around my draws until I found what I was looking for, then I smiled with a slight blush.

"Yami….I want to start a family with you." I said to myself.

Yami's POV

I had just finished my shower and got dressed in my sleep wear, which consisted of nothing but black boxers and a black tank top. I then got over and then, into bed and looked around.

"Yoru, you here?" I asked out loud.

"R-Right here." I heard her say from behind me.

I turned around, then froze when I saw what she was wearing. She was still wearing her white Enderman hat with light blue eyes, but the rest of her…. She was wearing (from what I could see) a light pink night gown that went down to a little past her knees.

"Y-Yoru!?" I said in surprise.

"I-is everything o-okay?" she said shyly while blushing slightly, with her lightly blushing, plus her light pink nightgown makes her look unbelievably adorable. "Wha-? O-oh y-yeah, everything's fine." I said snapping out of it.

She then, slowly crawled into my bed and pulled the blankets up over us.

We both stayed silent for about five minutes, but it felt like hours, "what should I say? This is really awkward since we're both being so silent..." I thought until Yoru snapped me out of it. "H-hey Y-Yami?" she said. "Y-yea?" I replied.

"oh...I-I thought you were asleep." she said now sitting on top of the blankets hugging her knees while she used her right hand to play with her silver hair. "N-no...I was just thinking." I replied. "I-I was wondering." she said shyly. " hey Yoru...I've got a question for you." I said taking a deep breath. "w-what i-is it?" she replied shyly. "d-do you have feelings for me?" I asked her.

Yoru's POV

"do you have feelings for me?" he asked me. I froze up when he asked this, I blushed deeply then looked at him. "w-why d-do y-you a-ask?" I stuttered. "W-Well... I-I don't know how to say th-this exactly..." he said blushing. "g-go ahead...I-I'm l-listening..." I trailed off. "N-never m-mind." he replied blushing a bit more, but before I knew it he got on top of me and practically had me pinned down. "Y-Y-Yami?!" I said blushing a deep red.

He then leaned in close. "I've always had strong feelings for you Yoru." he whispered into my ear, my eyes widened when he said this as well as a heavy blush rising to my face. "r-really?" I said surprised. "I'm being honest with you Yoru..." he whispered again, he got up and I did as well. "I-I'm sorry Y-Yoru I-I c-couldn't help it and-" before he could finish I pulled him into a kiss but it wasn't like the one before I left for my place, this one was deep and passionate I pressed my tongue against his lips for entrance which he gladly gave me, then our tongues wrestled for a bit however we had to split apart after a few minutes since we both needed air, we pulled apart with only a thin strand of saliva connecting us.

"I've had very strong feelings for you two Yami." I said with a heavy blush on my face.

_Yami's POV_

To be perfectly honest I never thought she'd kiss me like that, I was honestly unsure what I should do. "I've had very strong feelings for you two Yami." when she said this, I fell for her even more. But then I felt an amazing sensation, I looked down to see she was rubbing my crotch, she was so gentle that I couldn't help but moan. "Y-Yoru w-what are y-you-?" before I could finish she interrupted with, "how does it feel Yami?" she asked me as she continued, despite me still having my boxers on it felt amazing.

"I-it feels...good...but w-what are y-you doing?" I asked her between moans as she continued. "I...I w-want you to... make love with me." she said blushing heavily. "A-are you sure y-you want this?" I asked while she continued. "Y-yes...I-I'm sure." she replied stroking more gently which made me moan louder. "O-okay, b-but if you want to stop let me know okay?" I said trying to fight back moans. "Okay." she replied while taking my tank top off.

"ohhh... you're in good shape." she said trailing her finger down my bare chest, I'm in shape but not like sporting massive muscles or a six pack. "You can do the honors Yami." she said signaling me that I can take her nightgown off. "O-okay..." I replied blushing a bit, and feeling an erection coming on. I took her nightgown off and saw she didn't have a bra, just lacy white panties on her slightly pale skin. "I-I'm sorry they're not that big." she said covering her A-cup sized breasts and blushing. "they're perfect, I like it when breasts are small." I told her while getting closer.

"R-really?" she asked shyly. "yes really, now if it's okay with you, may I see them?" I asked her. "O-okay...if you do anything please be gentle." she said as she laid on her back exposing her small breasts. I then started to massage them getting a moan out of her. "they're so soft Yoru." I said as I gently pinched her light pink nipples. "I...still am sorry.. that they're small Yami." she said in between moans. "there's no need to be, like I said earlier I like it when they're small, 'cause they're so soft and cute." I said while gently squeezing her breasts.

Before she knew it, I started sucking on her left breast and massaging the right one, which earned me a loud moan out of her, I then switched treatment to the other one, I could taste a hint of her milk, it was sweet just like her personality. "Y-yami...you're getting hard." she said looking towards my boxers noticing the tent pitched in there. "I-I'm sorry, you're just so sexy, so I got a bit excited." before I knew it she started rubbing my growing erection with her right hand, which made me moan loudly.

_Yoru's POV_

I started to rub his erection with my right hand earning a loud moan. I giggled and then said, "mind if I have a peek?" I asked him. "g-go ahead." he said trying to fight back moans, he leaned up against the headboard of the bed and I slid his boxers off which revealed his fully erect manhood. "oh my gosh... you're at least 6 inches long." I said to him wrapping my hand around it gently, earning a moan out of him. "Y-Yoru...your hand is so soft." he said with a blush. "It's my turn to make you feel good." I said as I slowly started pumping it, earning a moan out of him. "you think you like that? Well how about this?" I said right before I licked the tip of his manhood. "Uwahh! That felt great!" he said. I then started to rub his balls gently with my left hand while I pumped his manhood with my right hand a little faster. "Ahhh! Yoru...this feels fantastic!" he said moaning loudly.

"let's see how you like this." I said as I started pumping faster. "Yoru...I'm close..." he said between moans. "I like seeing you enjoy this." I said as I pumped faster. "I-I'm **!" he moaned as he released 8 ropes of his seed, 1 on my face, and1 on my hand and the rest landed on the bed. "your seed tastes sweet yami." I said while licking my hand clean. "ahh.. it's hard to believe...ahh..that this...is your first time." he said. "Yami...you're still hard." I said after I poked the tip. "Aaaahhnn...p-please don't do that...I'm really sensitive after that." he said.

"oh really?" I replied. I then leaned in until my chest was up against his manhood and trapped between the two of us, I then started sliding against it and licked the tip at the same time. "Ahh! Y-yoru that feels amazing...!" he said moaning loudly. "you're very sensitive Yami." I said as I continued. "Ahhnn...don't stop." he managed before moaning loudly. "your soft breasts feel great...AHH!" he said twitching. "I love making you feel good." I said as I continued. Then unexpectedly he came again but released 12 ropes this time. "you came even more that time." I said while wiping my face clean. "oh my gosh...you're still very hard." I said as I gently ran my finger along the underside from base to tip, getting a very loud moan out of him.

"I'm ready to go all the way Yami." I said to him. "A-are you sure? I heard it hurts the first time, and if I make you pregnant you're mom will find out." Yami said to me nervously. " don't worry, that's why I brought this." I said as I pulled out the condom. "where'd you get that?" he asked me. "I have my sources." I said as he put on the condom. "go ahead Yami." I said laying my head on the pillow. "w-well okay." he said as he took off my panties revealing my dripping wet entrance. "Your cute entrance is really wet Yoru." he said to me as he poked the side of it gently which made me twitch. He then started teasing me by rubbing his manhood against my entrance 'causing me to moan loudly. "you want me in you really really bad Yoru, I can see it in your eyes." he said while he continued teasing me, it felt so good that I could only manage to nod to answer him.

_Yami's POV_ (Final POV change)

After I teased her for a bit I position myself to get ready. "well here it goes..." I said slowly starting to enter her. "Y-yami...p-please be gentle." she said shyly. "anything for you my princess." I replied as I continued. Once I finally reached her virgin barrier, "are you absolutely sure you want your first time with me Yoru?" I asked. "y-yes...I-I'm s-sure, just please be gentle." she said.

"okay, here we go." I thrust through at a medium/slow speed, "OW!" she cried out in pain, she got scared and started crying a bit. "I-I'm s-sorry, I'll move when you're ready." I said hugging her. I didn't move for 5 minutes but it felt like hours, she then started to calm down. "Y-you can move n-now." she said to me. "Okay..." I said pulling it out until only the tip was in then thrusting it in again. She moaned this time, which told me she liked it. "is this okay Yoru?" I asked her. "y-yes...nnnn...I'll let you know when I'm ready... for you too speed up." she said between moans. "okay...my princess." I managed between moans.

"you're really tight Yoru." I said as I continued. "Y-yami... I-I'm close." she said between moans. We both continued moaning loudly and finally we both climaxed. I took my manhood out of her and collapsed onto the bed next to her, I then took off the condom and threw it away in a trash can close to my bed. "that felt amazing yami." Yoru said to me as she crawled under the bedsheets, I then did the same. "I love you Yoru." I said right before kissing her forehead. "I love you two yami." she said pulling me closer, we both then fell asleep dreaming of the day we're married.

Tabuu: That's that

Twilight: Also….

Tabuu: I didn't make the Lemon.

Twilight: You know who you are

Tabuu: Bye!


End file.
